Kenshi The Samurai Type
by NaiKokoro
Summary: Summary inside the story rated T for language and such Haruhi has a bodyguard who knew, follow Kenshi's adventures w/ haruhi and the Hosts slight yaoi...PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Prologe

What if Haruhi had a bodyguard with a secret or two and he attended Ouran High with her follow Kenshi and Haruhi on their crazy adventures as they meet the Host Club. Slight yaoi in later chapter with some new OC's that will be added later on, I do not own anything! Except for Kenshi and the other OC's Later…Now on with the story! X3

"Talking"

_Thinking_

_Twins in unison_

**(NO ONE'S POV)**

In the halls of Ouran High 2 people stood in front of a noisy library the brunette boy let out a sigh and closed the door to the LibraryRoom4 while the slightly taller boy w/ deep red hair with natural black streaks in them watched his companion. The brunette had glasses on with a white shirt hidden over a large brown sweater and black slacks. The red head was wearing a black coat unbuttoned and a deep green shirt over a long white tank top with a pair of deep blue jean and for some reason a wooden sword hanging on his left hip. As the pair climbed the stairs to find a quite place to study the brunette started to mumble slightly "there are 4 whole library rooms, so why do they have to be so noisy?". The red head looked over at his companion n sighed slightly not really knowing what to. They kept walking but then the sound of bird flapping made the brunette stop and look out the window. The red haired boy just looked at the brunette then out the window as well until they continued walking but the red head couldn't help but hear the brunette mumble again but only caught the part "10 years now, huh?..". the red head knew what was going through the brunette's mind as he followed the brunette until they came at a door that had a sign that read 'MusicRoom3' on it "an unused music room…I guess this is the only place we can study in peace and quiet" the read head took the handle before the brunette and slightly turned it opening the door but as the red haired boy opened the door rose petal came out the room and the sound of people saying "welcome". There stood before the brunette and red head were 6 males awaiting them. 'When we opened the door, there was the host club


	2. Chapter 1

_**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT KENSHI!...So on with the story!**_

"**Talking"**

_**Thinking**_

_**Twins in unison**_

_**Starting Today You Are Both A Host!**_

_**(NO ONE'S POV)**_

"Those with the wherewithal first, in social standing, and second, in money spend their time here, at the private Ouran Academy. As such, Ouran Host Club is where handsome boy with too much time on their hands entertain and charm girls, who also have too much time on their hands. It is the school's own personal, elegant playground for the super rich."

The brunette pressed himself against the door as the redhead raised an eyebrow. "H-Host Club?" the brunette shuddered and in the back a vase had an arrow pointing at it. _"Oh, their boys."_ The couple of twins pointed out then a black haired male with glasses spoke up "Hikaru and Kaoru, these visitors are in the same class as you, right?" The Twins Hikaru and Kaoru spoke again "_yes but they aren't very sociable, so we don't know them too well." _Then the boy with glasses smirked and a light bulb went off as he said "it's impolite to say it like that. Welcome to Ouran Host Club, Honor Students." he said w/ a smirk. Then a blonde boy looked amazed and said "What? Then, these exceptionally rare honor students we've heard about, Fujioka, Haruhi and Kenshi, Tadashi, are you two?" he rambled as Haruhi was trying to open the door and Kenshi wasn't paying attention. Haruhi then stopped trying to escape and looked back "how do u know my name?" and Kenshi raised an eyebrow n cringed he really didn't like where this was going one bit. The boy with glasses replied "It's just that our school tradition makes it difficult for commoners to get in. I've been told that unless you possess a rather audacious nerve," if anyone looked closely they could tell Kenshi had a small smirk on his face and the boy with glasses continued "you cannot become an honor student here." Haruhi was twitching alil a he said "why...thank you…" Just then the blonde before appears behind Kenshi and Haruhi putting hand on their shoulders and spoke "Yes! He's saying that you two are heroes, Fujioka-kun, Tadashi-kun!" Kenshi cringed even though his last name meant loyal he didn't like other people using it besides Haruhi. The Blonde continued "Even though you might be at the head of the class, you 2 are still the poorest person in the whole school." While Kenshi pried the blonde's hand off and tried not to punch him Haruhi noticed how close the blonde was and moved away. "Maybe you lowly people are looked down upon." The blonde rambled and followed Haruhi. "No, I wouldn't necessarily go that far." Haruhi stated and moved away from the blonde again nearing Kenshi who was glaring at the blonde to leave Haruhi alone. "It doesn't matter, does it? Long live the poor!" the blonde said dramatically and placed a hand Haruhi's shoulder then exclaiming "Welcome to our world of beauty, poor men!" but when the blonde was finished Haruhi and Kenshi started walking toward the door "excuse us." They both said but before they could leave a small blonde w/ brown eyes latched onto both Haruhi and Kenshi's arm. "Hey! Haru-chan! Ken-chan! , you guys are heroes? Amazing!" he exclaimed as pink flower things floated around the small blonde. "We're not heroes, we're just honor students." Haruhi stated then yelled slightly "And who are u calling 'Haru-chan'?" Kenshi slightly smiled at the nickname it reminded him of a friend. Then the blonde from earlier spoke "Still, to think that such a fabled, erudite students would be gay…" Haruhi turned to the blonde form earlier "Gay?" Haruhi asked then looked over at Kenshi. Kenshi slightly smirked when Haruhi looked at him because one of Kenshi's many secrets was that he is Bisexual. "What is your preference?" the tall blonde spoke and pointed to each member starting with the tall black haired boy that hasn't said a word "the wild type?" he pointed to the short blonde "the boy Lolita type?' he pointed to the twins Hikaru and Kaoru "the little devil type?" he pointed to the glasses boy "the cool type?" Kenshi watched not really paying attention until Haruhi stared backing away saying "I-it's not like that! We were just looking for a quite place where we could study." Haruhi backed up more but at the angle Kenshi was standing he didn't notice the vase behind Haruhi. Then the blonde cupped Haruhi's chin and stated "Or maybe…you'd like to try me? How about it?" Kenshi was mad he was about to reach for the wooden sword on his hip but then Haruhi yelped and jumped back into the vase knocking it over. As Haruhi went to catch the vase it slipped from his grasp n crashed onto to floor shattering the poor vase but Kenshi noticed the haruhi's balance was off n knew he was going to fall on the glass. "Fujioka-sama!" Kenshi yelled n grabbed the pedestal holding up Haruhi with one hand n placed his hand on glass below in one swift motion holding himself and Haruhi up. Kenshi got up then helped Haruhi get his balance back then Haruhi looked over at Kenshi alil worriedly until one of the twins spoke "the Renaissance vase that was to be feature in the school auction!" then the other twin spoke up "now you've done it We were going to start the bidding at 8 million yen for that!" then Kenshi's eyes widen n he stopped plucking the glass out of his left hand. Haruhi yelled "8 million yen!" then Haruhi started counting with his and mumbling "how many thousand yen is that?...How many thousands are in 8 million?" Kenshi turned to the twins annoyed his right eye twitching at how much money that stupid vase "t-that's too much money for a stupid vase…" he mumbled under his breath. Haruhi turned to the twins "um, can we pay you back?" the twins looked at each then shrugged _"could you even? You guys can't even afford the designated_ _uniforms._" Haruhi and Kenshi flinched at this then Hikaru and Kaoru spoke again "_What is with the grubby outfits, anyway?" _ After Kenshi was done wrapping his hand in gauze that he magically pull out of his pocket he noticed the guy with glasses bent down to pick up a shard of the now broken vase. "What will it be, Tamaki?" the glasses guy said as Haruhi had on a face that screamed 'help me'. The tall blonde or in this case Tamaki said "have you ever heard this saying, Fujioka-kun, Tadashi-kun?" Tamaki then point at both Kenshi and Haruhi and spoke _**"When in Rome, do as the Romans do!" **_Tamaki continued "If you have no money, then pay with your body. Starting today, you two are the Host Club's dog!" At that statement Kenshi visibly cringed and Haruhi just stood there becoming paler by the minute. The Host Club surrounded Kenshi and Haruhi as they stood there that is until the short blonde poked Haruhi. "Poke, poke." The little blonde replied then Haruhi started to fall until Kenshi caught him of course. Kenshi then looked at Host Club and spoke loud enough for them to hear "I serve no one except Fujioka-sama…"

"_**THE HOST CLUB IS NOW OPEN FOR BUSINESS"**_

_**(NO ONE'S POV yet….)**_

The 3rd music room was filled with girls chatting, giggling, and other things. Tamaki was attending to his customers or 'princesses' if you will. "Tamaki-kun, what's your favorite music?" a girl asked as Tamaki replied "That one tune, that reminds me of you, of course." He said with a charming smile. Another girl spoke alil shyly "I baked you a cake today. Would you have some for me?" Then Tamaki cupped her chin and replied "If you will feed it to me." "Oh, Tamaki-kun~" the girl giggled and blushed at the Host King. A girl w/ red hair on the other side of Tamaki spoke "Tamaki-sama, I heard…You're keeping unpedigreed little kittens?" Tamaki turned to the red haired girl and replied "I wouldn't say kittens, more like…Oh, speak of the devil." Haruhi and Kenshi were walking into the host club with paper bags in their hands. But if you look closely enough u could see Kenshi had on goggles w/ a silver and black design on them, a pair of black knuckle gloves, and for some reason a band aid on his left cheek.

_**(KENSHI'S POV finally!)**_

The music room three was filled to the brim with girls but I couldn't help but think back to when Fujioka-sama and I went to get coffee and those thugs came out of nowhere I told Fujioka-sama to go ahead of me and I kick those thug's asses 'hehehe at least I got some momentums from those guys'. I looked at the goggles and black knuckle gloves I got from them but now I had to fix poor wooden sword Chikara because they put a slight dent in her. I let out a sigh and heard Tamaki speak to Fujioka-sama and I. "Thanks for shopping for us, little piglets. Did you get everything bought all right?" I looked felt alil mad at Tamaki I don't care what anyone calls me but calling Fujioka-sama a piglet ticked me off slightly because I think of Fujioka-sama as a Saint. I looked slightly at Fujioka-sama and noticed him sweat drop "P-Pig?" he mumbled but loud enough to be heard. Tamaki was seated and now holding a jar of instant coffee but he asked "So, what's this, then?" I was about to laugh but Fujioka-sama spoke up "just what is looks like." Then I spoke "It's coffee." Then I smirked knowing that Fujioka-sama doesn't like me finishing his sentences. "I've never seen this name brand. Is this the kind that's already ground?" Tamaki stated then I thought 'it's instant you rich idiot' I smirked slightly at the thought. As if reading Fujioka-sama said "No, it's instant." The girls on the couch across Tamaki tilt their heads in confusion "instant?" I heard them say I swear I could feel myself sweat drop at them. "Oh, commoner's coffee, where you only have to add hot water, right?" Tamaki asked. Then I noticed a group of girls crowed around the opposite side of the couch starting wonderingly at the jar of instant coffee. One of the girls on the couch spoke "Ooh, I've heard of this." Then the girl next to her spoke "So it's true about poor people not having any free time, so they can't even grind their own beans, huh?" and the girls behind them all nodded. I kinda felt alil irritated until I noticed people crowd around Tamaki and the jar of instant coffee. "Commoners have their wisdom." Glasses Boy said as one of the twins who I think is Kaoru stated "It says that 100g costs 300 yen." Hikaru joined in and said "That's an incredible price drop." I looked over at Fuji-sama (short for Fujioka) and notice he was getting alil irritated and said "I'll go buy something else. Excuse me for not getting expensive beans." Tamaki raised his hand and started talking again "No, wait! I'll drink this. I'll drink this, all right!" I think he said that alil too dramatically but they the girls just clapped in amazement. "All right, Haruhi and Kenshi, come over here and make this commoners' coffee." Tamaki said as I my eye twitched in annoyance '_Damn these rich people….'._ I heard the red haired girl next to me speak "Oh, Tamaki-sama, you carry the joke too far. There's no way that such a lowly person's drink will be to your taste." I heard hints of jealousy in her voice as Fuji-sama tilt his head "huh?" I heard him say to the red haired girl in front of me. "Forgive me" she turned to Fuji-sama and I "I was talking to myself." She stated with a fake smile. Fuji-sama just started at the girl alil until "Haruhi, Kenshi" Tamaki called us "Okay, okay…" I heard Fuji-sama sigh and started walking toward Tamaki as I looked at the girl. "Miss, you know I think I heard a slight hint of jealousy in your voice" I whispered to the red haired girl and I notice her glare at me "Saa…I was right" I smirked then walked over to Fuji-sama who was demonstrating to make commoners' coffee. "There you go" Fuji-sama said as he held up the try full of coffee and Tamaki stated "Let the tasting begin." I noticed some of the girl talking about the coffee "I'm a little scared to drink this." A girl said as I heard another one say "If I drink this, my father will yell at me." I just ignored them and took a sip of my coffee until I noticed Tamaki cup the girl's chin and said "what if you drank it from my mouth?" the girl blushed and said "I-I'd drink it" and that was when the girls crowded around us squealed. '_Dear lord my ears are ringing_…' I thought and sweat dropped while I heard Fuji-sama mumbled out a 'good grief'. I watched the twins and heard that Kaoru had a nightmare then I saw him cry alil from being embarrassed but when he did Hikaru cupped his chin saying sorry and about how cute he was. That's when my ears rang again when the girls at their table squealed about 'Brotherly Love'. I was helping Fuji-sama with pass out coffee and other things and heard him mumble alil but when I looked around I noticed girls looking at me with scared looks. '_Guess I look scary…what a shame…' _ I though and heard the little blonde boy from earlier apologizing about being late while being carried by the tall black haired guy. I hear their names of course from the girl sitting at the table _'tall guy_ _Mori...short blonde Honey got it…_' I thought to myself and yawned when honey mention he was still sleepy. Then my ears rang again as the girls squeal saying 'How cute!'. I stood next to Fuji-sama as he asked "is that boy really a 3rd-year?" I noticed the guy with glasses came up behind Fuji-sama and I and stated the Honey-senpai is a prodigy, despite his appearance and about how Mori-senpai's draw is his silent disposition. "Haru-chan, Ken-chan!" I moved out the way but Fuji-sama wasn't so lucky when Honey latched onto his arm spinning Fuji-sama around. "Haru-chan Ken-chan, want to have some cake with me?" I knew that Fuji-sama didn't really like sweet so we both declined "Well, I'll let you borrow my bunny, Usa-chan!" Honey exclaimed but Fuji-sama declined as I raised an eyebrow "no, I'm not up for Usa-chan, either." I watched as Honey pout alil "you don't like my Usa-chan?" that was until Fuji-sama looked at the bunny alil more closely and said "I-it is cute, huh?" Honey's eyes widen alil and I felt another light bulb go off. I smirked lightly '_two down 4 to go…' _I thought and watched Honey skip off to his customs telling Fuji-sama to take go care of his stuffed bunny. "Our club's policy is to utilize everyone's individual characteristics to respond to the needs of our guests. By the way, around here, Tamaki is number one, the king. His request rate is 70 percent." Glasses boy or Kyoya stated. "What is this world coming to?" Fuji-sama said and I shrugged "we'll never know Fuji-sama…" I told him. "By the way, with your 8 million-yen debt, you two are this club's dog until you both graduate. Oh, pardon me, errand boys. You're free to run away, but my family employs an able, private police force of roughly 100." At the thought Fuji-sama was scared to run but I smirked and mumbled under my breath while clutching Chikara "I'd like to see them try to touch my Fuji-sama…" I heard Kyoya asks us if we had passports then Tamaki came out of nowhere saying "Yeah, be sure to work hard, uncool-kun" he blew in Fuji-sama's ear right in front of me I was about to hurt Tamaki until Fuji-sama jumped away from him '_Tamaki's really lucky that Fuji-sama moved or I would've…' _my thoughts were cut off by Fuji-sama telling Tamaki not to do that" Tamaki started talking about how me and Fuji-sama weren't going to get any girls by the way we look. Fuji-sama stated that he wasn't interested then Tamaki rambled on about become a fine man and pleasing the ladies, is everything but I really didn't pay attention. I did manage to hear Fuji-sama speak about how appearance doesn't matter and how what's on the inside counts and a smiled at that because if Fuji-sama judged on appearance I wouldn't be here right now. "It's such a cruel thing isn't it? Once in a while, God creates the perfect person, both inside and out." Tamaki said dramatically as Fuji-sama and I looked at him "huh?" we said. Fuji-sama and I watched Tamaki ramble on but we weren't listening to him. We sweat drop and I heard Fuji-sama mumble "what was it that you call…people like this again?" I looked at Fuji-sama and spoke "a pain in the neck?"I asked but he shook his head. "No, there's a more precise expression…" Fuji-sama told me so we both thought about what to call Tamaki. "Oh, I got" Fuji-sama and I said at the same time "obnoxious." That's when Tamaki sulked and curled up in his corner of woe as me and Fuji-sama looked at him weirdly until Hikaru and Kaoru put a hand on our shoulders and laughed. "You two are heroes, all right!" then Fuji-sama apologized to Tamaki but he then started rambling on again so I tuned everything out until Hikaru took off Fuji-sama's classes. When Tamaki saw Fuji-sama without his glasses and snapped his fingers "Hikaru! Kaoru!" the twin grabbed Fuji-sama a dragged him to another room but I wasn't quick enough and they shut the door in my face. '_Damnit!' _I tried opening the door but it was locked and I heard Tamaki speak "Kyoya, contact the hair designer! Mori-senpai, to the doctor, to arrange for contact lenses!" I thought to myself for a moment _'I think they are trying to make Fuji-sama look better…" _I calmed down a bit and heard Honey talking "Tama-chan, what about me?" he looked excited to help but Tamaki just told him to go have some cake. I watched honey sulk then I felt alil guilty and sat down next to Honey "Honey, I'll eat cake with you…" I picked up a slice of cake and ate it. "Ken-chan what happened to your cheek?" Honey said innocently I felt myself choke on the cake alil. "Nothing really I got scratched by a cat on the way back" I smiled slightly at Honey as we ate cake. Then I felt 2 light bulbs go off and smirked '_4 down 2 to go'_. The host club and I stood outside the changing room waiting for Fuji-sama to come out but when he did I blushed slightly. I listen on how each member complimented Fuji-sama and then Tamaki stated that starting today Fuji-sama was a host and if Fuji-sama got 100 customers that they would forgive our 8 million-yen debt. "Wait what about Kenshi?" Fuji-sama asked and the host club all looked at me then I spoke up "Fuji-sama…." I stood up and bowed to him "I shall serve the Host Club as their errand boy but I will only obey you Fuji-sama…" The Host Club looked at me weirdly and agreed to my terms.

_**The Next Day**_

After that I was serving tea and cake to the customers and I overheard Fuji-sama speaking to those girls at his table. I noticed Fuji-sama struggle but then I saw a glint in his eye '_he's going to tell that story…I'll stick around Fuji-sama's table for this…"_ I thought and walked over to his table as he was telling the story about his mother passing away 10 years ago because of a sickness. All I could say was the girls fell for it and I chuckled alil as they asked Fuji-sama to request him. I went to serve Honey and Mori's table but all the girls always looked scared when they saw me so I let out a sigh. "Kenshi! Mori-senpai! Help!" that triggered me I took Chikara and put her near Tamaki's neck while Mori was holding Fuji-sama. I felt another light bulb go off and I looked back at Fuji-sama "are you alright Fujioka-sama?" my hazel eyes holding a shade of blue in concern. "Yea I'm fine Kenshi…" I smiled but felt a glare as I put Chikara back on my hip and looked over to see it was the red haired girl from earlier so I smirked at her alil and continued my work. After a while I noticed Fuji-sama disappeared and so did Tamaki '_that's odd where did those 2 disappear to?' _I asked myself and then I realized my shoelace came undone. As I was tying my shoe I felt something rush by me and when I looked up there was a runaway treat cart heading straight towards a black haired girl. "Look out!" I yelled and rand in front of the cart but instead of pushing her out the way I held onto her and dropped to the floor with her. I covered the girl as best as I could as the cart fell on top of me I could hear the sounds of gasps and glass shattering everywhere, I could feel cake in my hair and the cart on top of my legs with glass, but the worst was the stinging sensation in my right shoulder, my left hip and the back of my legs. I looked down at the girl her eyes were opened wide scared "are u alright miss?" I croaked out then she nodded. I looked her over making sure she was ok then I lifted her bridal style and smiled at her "a lady should never step on broken class" I stated then carried her over to a couch. I set her down but she gasped alil "y-you have a fork in your shoulder!" she exclaimed I looked at my right shoulder and blinked, she was right there was. "I'll be fine…I'll just go change and patch myself up…" I told the girl and stood up then look over to Kyoya. "Kyoya where can I find some clothes" I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly even though my body hurt I really didn't care. "There's an extra uniform in the back Kenshi" Kyoya told me and I walked off into the back room and search for the uniform. After I found the uniform and put it on I went to go find Fuji-sama but as soon as I walked out Fuji-sama was hosting that red haired girl from before. I walked over to Fuji-sama and that girl when I heard him tell the girl "So what you mean is…you're jealous?" I smirked at Fuji-sama's comment then I watched the girl kick him making him stand up and the table to flip over causing Fuji-sama fall on top of her. I was mad when she screamed saying that Fuji-sama attacked her and telling someone to 'Deal with this commoner' then the twins poured water onto both of them. Tamaki helped the girl up but then I drew my wooden sword Chikara and held it near the girl's face touching her cheek "How disgraceful," I started and glared at the girl in front of me "I knew it was you who threw Fuji-sama's bag into the pond and tried to hurt me with the dessert cart" she stared at me and said "do you have proof" everyone else in the room started as I continued "You are beautiful Miss but you let jealousy consume you turning you pitiful and ugly…but also Fuji-sama would never act like that and is not that kind of man, I should know for he is a saint in my eyes." I told the girl and she ran off out of the room as I put Chikara back on my hip then turned to Tamaki telling Fuji-sama that his quota went up to 1,000 and then helped Fuji-sama up. I smiled alil as Fuji-sama received a spare uniform from Kyoya then headed toward the changing room but I felt eyes on me and look around to notice some girl that were looking at me and giggling. "Huh?..." I looked alil confused until the twins walked up to me put their arms on my shoulders "seems like you've gotten popular with the ladies Kenshi" they told me as I raised an eyebrow then smiled "at least they aren't scared of me now…" then realized the last light bulb went off. '_Took them longer than I thought' _I smirked as Fuji-sama came out in the yellow dress for the girl's uniform and Tamaki was making a big deal about it so I just sighed and stood next to Fuji-sama put an arm over 'her' shoulder. "You knew all along didn't you?" Tamaki yelled at me then I smirked and replied "of course, but I know how Fuji-sama thinks so I didn't say anything" I shrugged then turned to Haruhi. "Saa…Fuji-sama you look pretty in the dress" I smiled at her but Kyoya spoke up "Kenshi tomorrow you will start to work as a host" everyone looked at me as I raised an eyebrow and spoke "um…if that's alright with you Fuji-sama" I looked down at her questioningly. "I'll get rid of a 3/5th of your debt" Kyoya whispered to Haruhi so she told me I was to be a host to help with our debt. "As you wish Fuji-sama" I bowed and thought to myself as I stood back up and looked at Haruhi then the Host Club '_this is going to be an exciting school year'._

I hoped you all like reading this story and I'll be working on chapter 2 for alil while. Also I will make-up some chapters so that Kenshi can be in more activities. Please review and let me know if I did an ok job. ^^


End file.
